a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roofing material, and more particularly to an improvement of the transverse roofing strip of the applicant's former invention involved in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 10686/1971 (Utility Model Laying Open No. 62822/1973).
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional transverse roofing strip of iron sheet, hollows occur along its folded joint between the iron sheet and the tacks. When they are stepped upon by a person walking on the roof said hollows are easily dented. Further, the folded joint thereof is frail as a whole and, therefore, tends to suffer leakage of rain water. Thus these and other drawbacks have been attendant upon the conventional roofing strip. Japanese Utility Model Application No. 10686/1971 filed by the applicant has aimed to provide a transverse roofing strip of iron sheet designed to provide a folded joint strong enough to ensure perfect prevention of leakage of rain water and at the same time give a roof having the curvilinear beauty of a tiled roof. It has been confirmed through experiments that the transverse roofing strip according to said Utility Model Application No. 10686/1971 does not experience any leakage of rain water even under conditions of a typhoon with a wind velocity of 80 meters, indicating that it serves substantially perfectly as an iron-sheet roof for ordinary purposes.